A Dream Come True
by Shinebright-Starlight
Summary: Madeline meets Randy Orton for the first time, when they see each other will sparks fly or will it just be a simple handshake? OneShot… COMPLETE


Title: A Dream Come True

Rating: T

Genre: Romance.

Summary: Madeline meets Randy Orton for the first time, when they see each other will sparks fly or will it just be a simple handshake? One-Shot…

Disclaimer: WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. I only own Tiffany, Madeline owns herself.

Note: It's Mad-uh-Lynn not Madeline like the cartoon. She hates when people call her 'Madeline' like the cartoon, and to tell you the truth I don't like anyone calling my big sis Madeline, it's Mad-uh-Lynn just spelled Madeline, so get it right!

"Madeline, I can't believe Vince hired us!" Her best friend, Tiffany screamed as they walked into the WWE arena in L.A.

"I know, and stop acting like a little ass kid!"

"Just, because you're mad older then me doesn't mean shit, you old man boob." Tiffany joked causing Madeline to hit her on her arm.

"Ouch!" Tiffany rubbed her arm as Madeline laughed. "That's not funny."

"Only because you're the one that got hit."

"How rude!" Tiffany laughed imitating Stephanie Tanner on Full House, then she seen John Cena a different way from the way they're walking.

"I'll catch up with you later." Madeline looked to where her friend was looking.

"Do you really think you're going to get him?"

"Are birds on crack?"

"No." Madeline giggled.

"Okay then. I'll see ya later I have to see my future baby daddy." Tiffany ran towards the direction of John Cena. "Aye, yo sexy dude!"

"Is that ya friend?" A soothing voice from behind Madeline, who was looking in the direction of Tiffany, asked.

"Yes, it is." She turned to meet the most gorgeous eyes she's ever seen.

"Hey, haven't I seen you some where before?" He smiled.

"No, I'm afraid you haven't. I'd think I remember if I met you."

"Really? I'd think we've meet a couple times, oh wait that was just in my dreams."

"Yeah. Mines too." She confessed blushing like crazy. Two people walked up towards them.

"Ut oh! Someone's blushing get the fire hose!" Tiffany screamed laughing.

"Tiffany, you had to mess up a perfect moment." Madeline mumbled.

"Hey, I'm John; you must be the new diva Maddie!"

"Yeah, but I go by Crystal."

"She has since we were teens. I was thirteen and she was sixteen."

"So, Tiffany, want me to show you around?" John asked with pleading eyes.

"I'd love that. Bye, Maddie. See ya later!"

Madeline and Randy looked at each other, both their faces leaning in. Closer… Closer…

"Randy!" They're faces pulled away at the sound of that voice. "I was looking all over for you. I want to do an interview!" Maria said as cameras started to roll.

"I'm here with Randy Orton and…?"

"Crystal…"

"Uh huh, so. Randy, my question is…it's umm."

"Are you dating anyone at this moment?" Madeline asked, taking the microphone from Maria and pushing her to the side.

"No, but I'm looking, and I think I just met someone I'm interested in!"

She smirked.

"What about you."

"Same." Randy smirked at her comment. "Well, Crystal welcome to the WWE. I hope you and your friend..."

"Lia."

"Kick some divas ass! Oh, by the way. I'm Randy, Orton nice to meet you." Randy stuck out his hand, and she shook it feeling kind of sad.

Later that night…

"I thought he liked me, I should have known he would have met different girls that day."

"Maddie, you always had been the tough one when I'm sad, now it's my turn! I'm sure he was talking about you. Maddie, we always sad we'd end up with John and Randy, and we are. God planned something good for us in life, who cares if it doesn't involve John and Randy? As long as we're friends, we can get thru any challenge life throws at us!"

"Thanks, Tiff." Maddie hugged Tiff.

"I'm sure he was talking about you, Madeline."

"How do you know?"

"Because if he wasn't, I don't think he'd be right behind you!" Tiffany smiled as Madeline turned around. "Randy?"

"Maddie, I was talking about you. I really like you, I got to go, but call me!" Randy handed her a piece of paper with his phone number on it, then walked away after winking at Madeline.

"Randy and Maddie, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Tiffany sang laughing.

**The End**

**A/N: What do you think? Did you like it? I think it was so good. It's dedicated to my best friend and older sister Madeline also known on here as CassidyOrton25. Check out her fanfics, they're better then mines!**


End file.
